Cold Demon
by BronyCentral
Summary: Before MlP was made, a nice, kind, stallion and his family were on their way to the Crystal Empire, but when an accident left the stallion battling his thoughts , it would actually change his history, and show one thing, a cruel figure.


**Cold Demon**

"Who, who am I? No that is a stupid question, but I am not stupid... I forgot my name for a reason", He spoke to a unknown being. He just scoffed,"Then where's your family, where do you live, you don't live in a barren wasteland with a cold heart."

The stallion shouted," Stop saying that! You're making that alarm ring again in my head!"

It chuckled,"Then where do you live old man, you only live in a filthy world, your family's dead because of you, you didn't go to their side to help them, now they are gone!

He sobbed," I know that, please, *sob* don't remind me."

It shouted at him,"Then what old man?! What do you want to do now!? To help your weak, immovable, body?!"

the stallion just answered firmly, not telling him any weakness," I want to go with them."

It answered to him, kind of grinning," You can't, I control your mind, body, and soul, you can't fight, only me decides what fate you could go through."

the stallion realized something," Wait? Only me, what about you, you are my monster, why don't you die with me?!"

It chuckled at him,"*Chuckle* Oh, Shadow Blaze, how entertaining you are. I won't die with you, after spirits die from their owner, I go up, but you go down."

Shadow Blaze was tearing up in his voice, *sob* That is not fair!" He yelled like a stubborn foal or colt.

It began to shout at him like he's his dad,"Then what do you want Shadow Blaze?! A nice cup of tea, a roaring fire, fresh flowers with a buffet?! Is that what you want?! A life?!"

Shadow Blaze spoke weakly,"*sob* Yes! Just please let me go, and free those crystal ponies, you monster!" He said like he's in charge, but it just chuckled.

It spoke," *chuckle* Not me."

Shadow Blaze was confused at his statement," Huh?"

It spoke in an convincing manner," You're the monster, Shadow Blaze, I'm a part of you, you go down ,there's no other way."

Shadow Blaze's mouth quivered as he tried to speak," *whimper*..."

The thing now was amused at his reaction, and spoke," I'll leave you here to play, you disgusting pig, remember I'll be watching you throughout your body." He warned him, then the voice silenced, only whimpering was heard. We can't see clearly who was crying, but he was a stallion, who now sobbed in the dark.

Shadow Blaze yelled ," *sob* Why? WHY!? Why won't he let me go?! *sob* I had a family, friends, a life that was perfect, until... *sob*."

The stallion was yelling that echoed through the dark, endless room. The pony stopped whimpering, and crying, he now sounded like a frog croaking.

Shadow Blaze thought 'Is this my new life? To become a puppet? And call my monster my master? Will he give me my life if I cooperate? Will he give me water, food, some beds, because I'm a good boy? *grunt* Why would I say that?! I can't get my soul taken over by my inner self! But... if there is no way out, could he make me a puppet? Should I become his pet, so I could just make my life easier in the dark? *sigh* Maybe I should... besides, he won't let me go, so I have to stare here for millennium. It is my punishment for my family...'

Shadow remembered when his family went to the Crystal Empire, how excited they were, but he couldn't chuckle, his emotions were blocked by him.

Shadow Blaze sighed," I can't battle him, goodbye life, I'm here in my new cruel life."

That monster he faced, meant something, why was it here? Nobody knows, but when the event of his family took place, must be a clue. The one who took his soul, and mended it into him, and turned them into one soul, mind, and body, even though inside the conscious is where Shadow lived was his life, it seems this monster still represented him in an evil, cruel way, but why? Nobody knows, as the darkness consumed the mind, and stopped the body, the soul fogged with corruption, Shadow has to live as a puppet, who can't escape, until his puppeteer died, then he could live, but in a bad way. Shadows filled the room, taking his life away. The world around him, tries to move, but the cold darkness only consumed it, Shadow knew there was no going back.

**Inspired by Top Commenter** **SaberToothgirl2000 and Aviators for the song Shadows.**

**Sorry if it's short, it's just I want you to kind of solve this like a mystery. There are clues from the story that could help, or you might want to see the lyrics of Shadows made by Aviators, if you want to solve this story.**


End file.
